


Нарисуй мне солнце

by K_Hisoka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hisoka/pseuds/K_Hisoka
Summary: зарисовка одного дня: серое небо — не помеха спонтанным пикникам, хорошему настроению и проявлению чувств;не совсем определённый таймлайн, возможно АУ





	Нарисуй мне солнце

**Author's Note:**

> **бета:** [Shizaya_Velikolepnyi](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3297266) (спасибо за правки ^__^)

— Так мы идём уже или нет? — Тони остановился у выхода из общей комнаты, и обернулся на тех, кто и не думал за ним следовать.

Наташа приподнялась на локте и выглянула из-за спинки дивана. Спокойно выдержала его негодующий взгляд, откинулась обратно с гулким «шмяк» и громко вопросила, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно:

— Ааааа, далась вам эта улица, когда и здесь вполне нормально?

Было лениво. С самого утра — очень ленивый день. И всем хотелось забыть о своих обещаниях — пусть это не очень красиво — и никуда не идти.

— Пф, ну раз ты так говоришь, то действительно. Хэй, кто оделся, всем отбой, давайте валяться на диване! Романофф призывает к домашнему безделью! — Тони сделал два шага в её сторону, уже начал стягивать ветровку. Свалить ответственность за проваленную «миссию выходного дня» на боевую подругу — святое дело же. А ещё, такой призыв мог сработать как провокация. Взял на слабо, надавил на совесть, и все резко засобирались. 

— Хэй, ну-ка прекратили детский сад!

Все повернулись на окрик. Поднявшийся на лифте Баки прошагал в центр комнаты, сердито сложил руки на груди и начал нетерпеливо притопывать ногой:

— И месяца не прошло после последней заварушки, а вы уже совсем избаловались спокойствием, разленились, того и гляди, в спячку впадёте. Мы вас внизу уже десять минут ждём, не хотите, оставайтесь. Ещё две минуты и уходим.

— Будто бы мы там собираемся каким-то делом заниматься, а не тоже лениться, только на траве. Встаю, встаю! — Наташа всё же поднялась, прихватила свою толстовку и прошагала мимо Баки в лифт.

Тони проследовал за ней, подняв руки в защитном жесте и ворча:

— Да-да, дедушка.

— Уилсон, надеешься, что тебя не видно?

Притаившийся до этого Сэм прекратил притворяться третьей дверцей холодильника, разочарованно вздохнул и тоже направился на выход:

— Я просто брал сэндвичи. Вдруг кто проголодается?

— Конечно. Мы ведь и не подумали об этом, и поэтому не собрали с собой два здоровенных контейнера всякой всячины. Топай давай. И улыбайтесь, Стив расстроится, если будете демонстрировать ему такие кислые мины. — Когда Сэм проходил мимо, Баки придал ему дополнительного ускорения дружеским хлопком между лопаток, и тоже зашёл в лифт. Окинув всех негодующим взглядом, он нажал кнопку «вниз».

*

Когда Баки снова спустился с самыми нерасторопными, внизу у башни их поджидали Брюс и Клинт. Чуть в стороне Стив разговаривал по телефону, он кивнул всем — «да, выдвигаемся», Пеппер подтвердила, что она, Ванда и Мария подъедут позже. В почти полном составе они уже прошли пару кварталов, когда Тони, шагающий справа от Стива, нарушил молчание:

— Итак, каков наш план?

— Ээ...

Стив замялся. Баки чуть выступил вперёд из-за его левого плеча и наклонил голову, чтобы ответить:

— Для прогулки не нужен план, Старк.

— Так мы гуляем? Но какая-то конечная цель у нас есть? Просветите меня. — Тёмные очки скрывали его глаза, но в голосе скептицизма было с лихвой.

— Мы просто дышим свежим воздухом. Просто гуляем, проветриваемся, — теперь Баки уже даже не смотрел на Тони, не стоило вестись на очередную провокацию.

— Точно, — подтвердил Стив, безмятежно улыбаясь.

— Что, в двадцать первом веке так не делают? Наше дело было предложить. — Баки, тоже заулыбавшись, кивнул на Стива, шагнул ближе к нему и взял под руку. — Вы могли отказаться и продолжать киснуть в башне. Но кто тогда кричал «да, давайте», «конечно!», «да хоть прям завтра!»? — говоря это, он повысил голос, обращаясь ко всем.

Сзади послышались смешки и ворчание.

Два дня назад за ужином на общей кухне в Башне Стив обронил мысль, что неплохо бы куда-нибудь выбраться. Не обязательно далеко. Но всем вместе. Он так тоскливо смотрел в окно, что Баки сразу ухватился за идею, стал прикидывать варианты и агитировать команду.

— Просто мы ведь давно не собирались вот так — в мирной обстановке. Только по тревоге. И мне на самом деле захотелось всем напомнить, что может быть иначе. Простые радости, знаешь, — начал было Стив, но Тони снова скривил губы.

— Пока что я чувствую себя, как на дурацкой школьной экскурсии. Никому наша компания не кажется странной?

И началось. Баки предложил Старку роль учителя, конвоирующего группу учеников, ведь он выглядел самым старшим из них, по его мнению. Тони, закономерно, возмутился, начав припоминать некоторым, сколько лет назад родились они, и сколько он. В шутливой перебранке прошло минут пятнадцать. Кто-то пытался встрять, потом жалел об этом, воздержавшиеся просто смеялись. Уже совсем недалеко от парка заглянули в кафе, купили по мороженому, Тони опустил летящих следом за ними дронов (лишними не будут), проверил, всё ли в порядке, и они двинулись дальше.

*

Устроиться решили у первого же сворота узкой тропинки. Поблизости не наблюдалось других компаний, место выглядело уединённым, отгороженным рядом деревьев и кустов от более людных участков парка. 

— То есть цель у нас всё же была? Мы с самого начала шли в парк. Об этом я и спрашивал.

— Тони, посмотри, какая атмосфера, — прервал его Брюс, опускаясь прямо на траву, хотя Наташа со Стивом уже начали расстилать пледы. — Разве не умиротворяюще? Просто... природа. Как тебе сразу и сказали. Мы часто на воздухе бываем. Но бой — совсем другое. Давно ты был в парке без особой надобности, без суеты? Давайте полюбуемся, помолчим. Кто не может молчать, пусть жуёт сэндвич.

— Погодка, вообще-то, так себе. Как-то мрачно, — прокомментировала Наташа, усаживаясь рядом с Клинтом и принимая у него из рук яблоко. 

— Куда нам понять? Может, во времена молодости наших пенсионеров именно такая погода считалась за самый шик, все массово покидали дома в похожие дни, чтобы насладиться? А, может, другой погоды и вовсе не было? — риторически вопросил Тони, всё ещё хмурясь. Потом сдался и откинулся на спину, стащив из корзины с продуктами хлебную палочку.

Больше никто ничего возразить не решился.

От дорожки раздался звон велосипедного колокольчика, подъехали Пеппер и Мария с Вандой. Ну наконец-то кто-то отвлечёт на себя самого вредного из компании. Девушки расселись на свободные места, не нарушая общего настроения и воцарившейся атмосферы безмятежного созерцания. Начали разливать из термоса кофе и передавать стаканчики.

Было тихо и почти безветренно. Небо висело над ними, действительно, серое, будто пасмурное. Ни лучика солнца. Будто на выцветшем снимке. И всё равно было хорошо. Не жарко и не душно. Может быть, правда, не совсем в такую погоду принято устраивать пикники, но заранее не подгадаешь. Если бы другие не согласились, Баки бы предложил Стиву сходить вдвоём. Хотелось чего-то, как в детстве, без какого-либо официоза и вообще без большого смысла. Главное, чтобы рядом был важный человек. С ним любые некомфортные условия сразу становятся уютнее, или просто перестают казаться такими уж важными. Впрочем, если есть ради кого, то многое в мире изменить не так сложно, как кажется.

— Стив, — Баки легонько пихнул его в бок.

— М? — Стив повернулся к нему с каким-то мечтательным и благодарным выражением на лице.

Баки вернул ему похожую улыбку в ответ.

— Нарисуй солнце.

Стив хмыкнул, прикрыл глаза, будто задумался на мгновение или что-то вспомнил. Потом полез в рюкзак, достал блокнот для рисования, карандаш и ластик.

И Баки знал, о чём подумал Стив. Когда-то очень давно, когда ему было десять, а Стиву девять, они встретились после занятий на школьном дворе, но не сразу пошли домой, а побежали на лужайку за школой. Погода была примерно такая же, как сейчас. Тогда это объяснялось осенью, дни постепенно становились всё короче, и дождя можно было ожидать в любой момент. Но так хотелось продлить летнее настроение и получить хоть ещё немного света.

— Эх, вот если бы у тебя был волшебный карандаш, ты бы нарисовал солнце, — вздохнул тогда Баки, устав вглядываться в беспросветные облака и уткнувшись лицом в согнутые к груди колени. Голос его был немного приглушённым из-за обиды и позы. Но Стив расслышал и сразу подумал, что пусть его карандаш не волшебный, он всё равно может нарисовать Баки солнце! Несколько минут прошли в сосредоточенной тишине, пока Баки не прислушался и не уловил шуршание карандашного грифеля по бумаге. Он повернулся и, не вставая, медленно на четвереньках подполз к другу, не желая спугнуть ушедшего в себя художника, как иногда случалось. Ещё случалось, что Баки загораживал Стиву свет, или своим касанием нечаянно толкал его руку, искривляя линию. Так что лучше быть осторожнее заранее, чем потом смущаться под суровым взглядом — это он хорошо запомнил.

— Погоди, почти готово.

Да, ещё иногда Стив не разрешал смотреть до тех пор, пока не будет готово, отгораживаясь свободной рукой. Баки терпеливо вздохнул и приготовился ждать, когда ему сунули лист под самый нос. Взяв рисунок в руки, он не знал, что и сказать. Стив, конечно, тогда ещё не обладал особыми навыками, но кое-что ему уже удавалось. Например, бесцветное небо. Простой карандаш идеально подходил для того, чтобы его изобразить. Практически вся поверхность листа была заштрихована и растушёвана, но ближе к верхнему левому углу, ластиком было стёрто почти круглое светлое пятно с расходящимися в стороны лучами. В нижнем правом углу Баки узнал себя, изображённого по пояс. Он сам как бы стоял на фоне этого же неба, или просто граница горизонта по замыслу Стива уходила куда-то очень далеко, не обозначаясь. Баки на рисунке, подняв голову вверх, прижимал ладонь ко лбу козырьком, щурился и широко улыбался — от уха до уха. Его правый глаз был закрыт, левый смотрел через совсем узкую щёлку между ресницами, а в улыбке не хватало одного зуба. И пусть кто другой бы сказал, что рисунок слишком детский, что не соблюдены правила перспективы, композиции или ещё чего, но не всё ли равно? Когда от него так ярко, так светло, что почти слепит глаза. Когда, глядя на него, начинаешь точно так же щуриться, и кажется, что вокруг тоже становится светлее, и стоит только поднять голову, как в небе точно такие же, только реальные лучи согреют твоё лицо, заставляя смаргивать слёзы от жжения...

— Ох, Стив... Стив! Ты потрясающий! Настоящее солнце! — Баки, наконец, отмер от разглядывания и полез обниматься. Стив возмутился, что его душат, но засмеялся в ответ. Они лежали на траве, подняв рисунок над головами, смотря на него и сохраняя в себе ощущение тепла и яркости до следующего лета. Недолго лежали, помня наказы миссис Роджерс, что земля уже холодная...

— Готово.

Все заинтересованно придвинулись ближе, оказывается, они наблюдали за процессом рисования всё это время. А Баки и не заметил, он смотрел куда-то вдаль и не суетился, чтобы ненароком не отвлечь, не пихнуть, не загородить свет.

Первой хмыкнула Наташа:

— Ну, с вами двоими всё давно ясно. 

Сэм с Клинтом поддакнули, продолжая что-то жевать.

— Стивен, я давно говорю, тебе пора выставляться, — заявила Пеппер. — Пусть ты считаешь, что рисуешь слишком просто, но зато сколько чувств. Ох, это очень...

— Очень, да. Здесь же всё чёрным по белому, — встрял Тони. — Если это выставить от имени Кэпа, все сразу всё поймут. Миллионы девушек по всей стране будут рыдать в подушку над разбитыми мечтами ночи напролёт, он уже занят.

— Действительно, очень, хм, влюблённо, Стив, — подтвердил Брюс. — И очень светло.

Мария тихо хихикала над Вандой, которая прикрывала покрасневшие щёки ладонями:

— А ты попроси, тебе он тоже нарисует. Ну же, не смущайся!

Стиву от таких комментариев тоже хотелось свои щёки прикрыть.

Баки разглядывал молча. На новом рисунке всё было очень знакомым, очень похожим, разве что опыта у Стива, бесспорно, прибавилось. В сплошной серости фона проглядывали контуры отдельных облаков, где-то было светлее, где-то темнее, одна странная форма переходила в другую. На этот раз Баки был в левом нижнем углу, он сидел примерно в той же позе, что и прямо сейчас, только на рисунке не было пледа, и горизонта снова не было. Клочок травы, словно маленький островок или край высокого холма на фоне бесконечного неба. Баки придерживал козырёк кепки пальцами левой руки, локтем которой опирался на согнутое колено. Смотрел вдаль, на вытертый ластиком кругляш солнца и легко, но, несомненно, счастливо улыбался, сощурив глаза. И снова самому хотелось щуриться и прятать лицо, будто это сверху и со всех сторон ослепляет, и невозможно держать глаза открытыми. Солнце вокруг. И внутри. И во взгляде Стива. Стив — его солнце. Что прогоняет темноту и согревает всю его жизнь.

— Стив... — от радости или другого чувства что-то защемило в груди. Баки прикусил губу, а потом повернулся к Стиву, встречая его взгляд, и будто читая в нём всё то же о себе — очередное признание в любви. Наклонился ближе, притягивая за плечи и поцеловал. Под свист, растроганные вздохи и аплодисменты. — Спасибо.

И всё же что-то в этом есть, пожалуй. Следует признать, что в двадцать первом веке выходные и пикник по-прежнему актуальны. Рядом с друзьями и любимыми. Когда не нужно куда-то спешить и что-то отвоёвывать. Когда можно повспоминать, что раньше всё было намного проще, и сам ты был не таким требовательным. На самом деле, и сейчас не обязательно выдумывать какие-то сложности. Это очень легко — почувствовать вдруг истинную благодарность за то, что их всех вытащили сегодня из четырёх стен, и даже немного из собственного кокона. Сказать спасибо легко, за то, что не по факту стало светлее, а видеть ты стал немного иначе, показали, как нужно смотреть. Теперь смысл затеи с прогулкой дошёл до каждого. До следующего такого случая сохранить бы в душе моменты беззаботности и беспричинной радости.

**Author's Note:**

> Было интересно построить примерный маршрут прогулки и, вообще, ориентировочно представить, где Башня, а где парк.  
> Судя по фото на [Википедии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BD%D1%8F_%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B0) — Башня Старка стоит рядом с Крайслер-билдинг, где-то в том районе и поставила начальную точку маршрута, до парка оказалось недалеко: [google.ru/maps](https://www.google.ru/maps/dir/40.7522185,-73.9746693/40.7650533,-73.9741384/@40.7558521,-73.9784018,1072m/data=!3m1!1e3!4m2!4m1!5i2)
> 
> Место в парке примерно такое приглядела:  
>   
> ([google.ru/maps](https://www.google.ru/maps/@40.7674688,-73.9753641,3a,75y,341.56h,108.57t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1s2OsrnC2yiQfz0YSKEcz0rw!2e0!7i13312!8i6656))


End file.
